


A Bittersweet Birth

by BrianJustin4Ever



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alyssa is okay with saying goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bittersweet Birth

Alyssa pushes, feeling excruciating pain as her baby crowns. She can't believe she decided on no drugs. She must have been out of her mind.

Her husband holds her hand, encouraging her to keep pushing. She knows she yelled at him, telling him he'd never touch her again. She knows she loves Dean, but she's struggling to remember why.

Cries alert the room to the baby's successful birth, but Alyssa only vaguely hears it. Her vision grows fuzzy, darkness closing in as consciousness is lost.

~

Alyssa's eyes open and she looks around her surroundings. She's still in the hospital, but is no longer in her body.

Down below, her husband is crying over her lifeless body as her two sisters hold each other in their grief.  
Alyssa hates leaving them, but knows she has to. It's fate.

As Dean is handed their new daughter, she sees him smile with great reluctance as his fingers play with their daughter's.

It won't be easy, but their daughter will help heal him; Alyssa is sure of it and hopefully he'll be able to find love again.

She feels herself being pulled away now that she has seen her family. She'll watch over them, but it was time for her to go. Her life had to end for her daughter's to begin.


End file.
